


A Test of My Love

by Yamiyoru



Series: The Test [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Souji, Alpha Yosuke but also Omega?, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Postnatal depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: There's two latest addition to their family but Souji isn't that happy, or that's what Yosuke feels.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: The Test [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756942
Kudos: 6





	A Test of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said the third one would be the last but after a request that there should be a fourth, Hmmm, after much thinking, this is what I came up with.

**Chapter 1**

He did not need to look around to know he was once again standing knee deep in a shallow lake. The sun high above was blinding and turning everything cold white. He shook involuntarily as the temperature dropped for each passing second he stood there. 

In a few metres, there was the bank. Just a few more metres, he could reach it easily. Without telling himself to, he moved in the direction of land but with each step, the water rose. With just 10 steps, he was struggling to keep his head above water that was turning rough. 

A wave hit him hard and his first gulp of water was an assault of iron. He splashed around for a lifeline to grasp onto, anything, and was suddenly tugged downwards by his ankle. Beneath was a world so still it was soundless. Here, he could live without woes but he cannot stay here. The silence frightens him. He must not stay here, he needs to go to the surface but his legs cannot move. His whole body except his head was stuck to his sides.

Distinctly, the pressure on him felt like arms, wrapping around his back. Not knowing where he got the courage, he looked down to see a pair of blank eyes resting on his torso, staring right at him. One of the two really pale hands released his mid and reached out to him.

He knew these eyes. He had to say something but he could not. He tried to move his hands, to hold the hand straining to reach his but that few centimetres was unreachable.

Further away, sounds with a certain rhythm was breaking the peace. It was someone wailing….No, there were two... it was—

‘It’s okay. I’ll get them. Just go back to sleep.’ 

The sea was gone in an instant when he heard those words and his pounding heart was soothed by a sweet scent entering his space. In his goggy state, he felt a weight on his shoulder, firm but gentle, pushing him back onto the soft mattress. A soft peck to his forehead and the presence was gone. 

Whilst he may be left alone, at the risk of drowning once more, the strength of those light touches lingered--brushing through his hair, stroking his jawline--pulled him out of his misery to the real world. To where he was tucked snuggly up to the neck on a bed shared by two, where the warmth of his mate stayed. To the smile his other half was sharing with the blessing given to them. 

He only needed to wake up to see it….

.  
..  
…

It was around 1pm when Souji finally opened his eyes and he rose to an empty house with a note: Hospital. Eat the porridge in the pot. 

Almost empty. Because when he walked into the kitchen, he heard someone singing enka songs in the bathroom and he walked deeper inwards to find an unexpected certain someone.

‘Kanji...why are you cleaning our toilet?’ Souji was more curious than surprised as the huge guy was clutching a brush in one hand and a sponge in the other, scrubbing the bathtub vigorously, as if to remove the slightest stain out of the already spotless white tub.

‘Yo, Senpai. You woke up. Porridge’s in the pot.’

‘I know. I saw the note. What I don’t is why are you washing _our_ toilet? I don’t remember hiring you for it.’ 

‘For a healthy baby, of course,’ Kanji did not pause for a second to answer.

Okay…..that tradition…..He found out about it when Kanji barged into their house, on the very morning next to the night everyone knew about Yosuke’s pregnancy, declared he was going to clean their bathtub--completely disregarding the tradition was the mother who should be the one cleaning the tub, not anyone else--surely, he remembered Yosuke looking incredibly annoyed that he was woken up on his rest day. 

_Wait. Hold on. That makes no sense._

Perhaps it was because he woke up only moments ago, his brain reacted slow to everything, Souji finally realized something was not right. 

‘Kanji, Yosuke has already given birth. Did you remember the tradition wrongly?‘

At last, the huge man stopped the vigorous scrubbing and stood to his full height. Putting on his serious face, okay, as serious as anyone could be in an apron while holding a sponge.

‘Eh…..Senpai, I have something to tell you. You and Yosuke senpai have always looked after me and Naoto, so we thought we should let you two know first before anyone else. Naoto is...eh...’

His mouth opened and closed multiple times, searching for words to explain but none came. In fact, it was only a simple sentence but….

Souji narrowed his eyes at the hand choking the sponge dry and with an amused smile, he answered for him, ‘congratulation. I’m glad Naoto finally agreed to have a child. How many times have you tried to convince her?’

It was worth it, seeing how the blonde flushed bright red at the question. With that answered, only one more was left.

‘However, why are you cleaning my bathtub and not your own?’

.  
..  
...

*Meanwhile on Yosuke’s side* 

‘Naoto, thanks for giving me a ride. I was wondering how I was supposed to drive with 2 howling giants. ’

Yosuke called from the back of the car, tugged nicely beside two baby seats. And the twin? Rough day after getting their first vaccine, were sleeping soundly. 

‘No. I should be the one saying thank you as I’m the one who’s bothering you.’ 

Lowering her voice, Naoto worried she would wake up the babies while assuring Yosuke it was no trouble at all. Earlier today when she called, she could immediately pick up the slight panic in her Senpai’s tone and found out he was in a hurry to leave for the hospital, as he was running close to being late for the appointment. And so Naoto offered straight to being the driver.

‘Speaking of which, why did you call me? You still haven’t told me.’ 

‘Eh……’ 

Naoto hesitated.

‘Yeah?’

After waiting for like a minute of silence, Yosuke, with a good idea of what she was going to say, decided he could answer for her.

‘You’re pregnant, aren’t you?’

‘How? You? Huh?’ Naoto struggled to form a complete sentence.

Pulling himself up to the front but restrained by the seat belt, he could barely see the lady’s face but she did sound a little shocked that he knew.

‘Hahahahaha. You know how obvious you were the entire time we were waiting?’

‘Was I?’ Naoto thought.

‘You were taking down notes furiously of what every mother was doing in that lounge. Naoto, you’re a detective, not a reporter. And you were listening to the doctor more attentively than I am, about the interval of each shot and so on. Why would a woman without a baby need to know all these? ’

_He has a point._

Naoto pondered momentarily over her Senpai’s observation and out of occupational habit, she thought she should challenge it. 

‘I could just be preparing for the future.’

‘Nice try, Naoto but I think you are forgetting what I do for a living.’ 

Oh, Naoto did not forget. Of all people, Yosuke Senpai would definitely be the first to see the signs but still, early on in her pregnancy, her body has yet to show any physical change, it shouldn’t be obvious, even to the trained eyes. But of course, she underestimated her Senpai. However, Yosuke could care less about how he knew because he just did, caring more about something else. 

‘What made you change your mind?’

The last time he spoke to her, he clearly remembered this lady right here has told them repeatedly children are a factor that is beyond her control, an area that she’s not venturing into in her family planning. And the two went by 7 years without a child. Not that Kanji ever complained but they all knew he wanted one.

‘After seeing all you had to go through and still persisted, I felt that it is not something I should be afraid of.’ 

And judging by her observation in the clinic, how all the mothers had to juggle between listening to the doctor and coaxing their babies patiently to stop crying, it’s no easy task but when their babies giggled or brightened, their smiles brought up a feeling she could not describe.

It’s a smile different to what she’s seeing now. 

‘And how you all seem to know what your babies seem to want when they cannot speak. It’s fascinating.’ 

‘Don’t worry. You can start by looking after Kanji.’

‘You don’t say.’

And Naoto returned the smile reflected in the rear mirror. 

*  
**  
***

Yosuke was expecting Souji to still be sleeping, to be surprised by a wide awake Souji sitting squarely on the sofa, who also looked up at the same time at Naoto to throw one sentence at them, ‘nope, you’re not cleaning the bathroom’ and returned to his novel.

‘? ’

For once, Naoto was the confused one while Yosuke looked towards the kitchen knowingly and he repeated, ‘yeah, you shouldn’t. Take it from me, I’m a certified obstetrician.’

‘?????’

*  
**

After dinner and handing the new Parents the books they think might help, the house finally quieted down to two sleeping babies and Souji taking the night shift, while Yosuke disappeared into their room hurriedly. 

After putting the two babies to bed, Souji made his way to their Master bedroom. Pulling back the cover, Souji was ready to turn in as well and slipped into his spot beside Yosuke. His partner must be exhausted as Yosuke has already tucked himself in. Or so he thought because after shutting for his eyes for only a few seconds, he felt the weight beside him shifted. And the next he knew, Yosuke was lying on top of him. 

‘Souji, let’s do it. My ‘that’ came.’ Yosuke leaned in close to Souji’s ear and whispered. Clearly in the mood, Yosuke bit his partner’s earlobe and pressed his groin onto Souji’s with an upward movement. 

It took Souji a moment to realize “that’ was referring to Yosuke’s “heat” as it has been a long time, a year since they had done anything; it was also around the same time when he found out Yosuke has ‘heat’ too as a Alpha-Omega. A wisp of something sweet filling his nostril confirmed his suspicion and another grind, Souji’s lower self hardened to the attention. 

Feeling his erection, Yosuke disappeared below the cover and eagerly pulled the sweatpants down to reveal the thing he wanted, standing proud. He wasted no time in shoving it into his salivating mouth and hollowing his cheeks to make sure the entire length was coated. 

‘Too fast,’ Souji groaned, his hands searching for the bobbing brown hair under the blanket, his body betrayed him by pushing his hips upwards, driving himself deeper into the warm canvas. 

Cupping the balls, Yosuke tugged them a little and finally released the head with a pop when he tasted precum. It was starting to feel unbearably hot under the thick quilt and he threw the entire thing back, over the second half of the bed. 

With the cover out of the way, Yosuke moved up with ease to reposition himself. Souji too sat up, reaching beside for the cabinet handle, searching inside for the lotion to open up Yosuke. Except Yosuke broke the familiar dance by sinking down onto the twitching rod without giving any heads-up, sheathing in one swift movement.

Souji taken by surprise, saw red as Yosuke is tight, impossibly tight as the brunette squeezed his sides deliberately. Red…. a strong sense of nauseous overtook him and something stirred in his stomach.

Impatience driven by his hormones, Yosuke did not notice the change in Souji’s demeanor and he rode hard without giving his Alpha pause for adjustment. He did not see Souji’s hand covering over his mouth, trying desperately to hold something in. Just as he was about to reach his climax, Souji lunged for the side, emptying the content of his stomach uncontrollably. It was only then Yosuke realized something had gone wrong, gasped and immediately got off to grab the nearest wastebasket.

Pushing it underneath the still heaving Souji, he patted the back of the sick man and asked, ‘Souji, are you okay?’ 

His voice was filled with concern and all sex drive was gone in a flash. A sense of guilt overcame Yosuke and he apologized, ‘I’m sorry. You should have said something about being ill.’ 

Wiping his dirtied mouth with the back of his hand, Souji was going to tell Yosuke it came all of a sudden, but was interrupted when one baby’s cry started from the next room, followed by the other. With a slightly torn expression directed at Souji, Yosuke hesitated for a second before leaving for them right away. 

Souji should also get off his butt to help Yosuke. They were his children too. They were Yosuke’s responsibility as much as they were his. But each wail, each cry passing through the thin walls left him weaker in the knees. 

Alone in their room, Souji clutched the basket tightly with shaking hands. Relit was the memory of a hand letting go of his wrist as the white form fell limply to the side of the bed. He still remembered looking down, to see his mate’s gown gradually turning red and the blood reaching for the clean sheet beneath. He called his name but Yosuke was looking past him with these hazel eyes, his breaths getting shallower and slower. 

Hurling dryly, he gasped for air and when his eyes could focus again, Souji was looking into the same hazel eyes, worried and distressed, searching for his cause of discomfort. And those pale hands were shaking, putting pressure into his scalp as they held his head up and roughly wiping his tears away.

‘Souji. Does it hurt somewhere?’

‘.................’

‘Souji, is it your stomach?’

‘.................’

‘Do you feel a sharp pain here?’

‘.................’

‘Or here?’

_Yosuke_

‘Souji, speak to me. You’re scaring me.’ 

_I’m sorry._

Finally finding his strength back, Souji pulled Yosuke into a hug, his head snuggled into his partner’s shoulder but did nothing to muffle his cries as he sobbed miserably. He almost lost Yosuke. And when everything wrong happened, all he could do was sit in the corridor with his head in his hands, praying to whatever god out there that he never believed in. 

He's a doctor but it never helped him from feeling helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, father suffering from postnatal depression is a thing and no depression should be taken lightly. 
> 
> As for the reason for me choosing Souji to be the one suffering from it and not Yosuke?
> 
> It is because it fits the flow of the story and my characterisation of Souji; he is the Alpha-Alpha but he’s weak towards anything-Yosuke, so seeing Yosuke suffered from the complications while being helpless can be a traumatizing experience for him -- I think anyone seeing their partner bleeding out (postpartum hemorrhage) from having a baby and truly loving their partner will be traumatised.-- Not to mention, from the beginning, Souji was against having the babies so he might end up not seeing the babies as something beautiful but something that has almost caused him to lose Yosuke.
> 
> And~ I’m just biased. I personally do think Yosuke this boy is stronger than how Chie treats him as this boy rough through bullying by his colleagues with a smile, and it is only before Souji that he finally let his frustration and weakness show. Also, Yosuke is a Alpha-Omega in my story, he’s expected to be strong.


End file.
